Aiko Kowareta
---- Aiko Kowereta (アイコ コーエレタ aiko kooereta) is a secondary year student at U.A. High and the Vice President of Class 2-A, having entered by recommendation due to her skill and capabilities. Familiar with the work of hero, Aiko comes from a long line of Pro-Heroes with some of them having accomplished notable feats. Having joined U.A. in order to help with her experience, Aiko wishes to only uphold the reputation that her family has held onto for decades. Known as the Temporary Heroine: Pro-Tem (テムポラリー ヘロワン プロテム temuporarii herowan purotemu), Aiko shows a promising future as a hero with her enthusiasm in partaking in her school. Aiko is the unrequited best friend of Midori Crane, whom she had spent her childhood with. Appearance Aiko looks like a young teenager that stands with an upright posture, retaining a neat and tidy look that indicates her high class lifestyle. Her black hair is tied to have two tails on either side of her head, kept together with black ribbon. Curtains hang over her forehead and reach down to cover her thin eyebrows. Her blue eyes are described to look like calm waters, glistening with innocence. Her movements are very dainty when she is normal, calm and careful that conflicts with the movements she uses when with her quirk. When prepared to or is fighting, Aiko's movements become more firm and strong as she doesn't take on the innocent girl persona anymore, almost brutish in a way. Her casual attire consists of a red top with a notable white cross emblem in the middle of the chest area. The cuffs are fitted around her wrists with white buttons, though kept a little loose due to the size of her arms. Aiko wears a black frilled skirt, with long back socks stretched all the way up her leg to compensate for the lack of bottom wear. She usually wears brown leather, laceless shoes although simple white trainers can be seen as a replacement. She does wear the normal school uniform that is allocated, but Aiko wears a red coat over the top of her uniform, which is partly seen. File:AikoAPP01.png|Casual Attire File:AikoAPP02.png|U.A. Uniform File:AikoAPP03.png|Hero Outfit Personality Aiko is a gentle and careful young girl who was born with the privilege of wealth and nobility that has enhanced her taste since birth. Coming from a long lineage of people notable for heroic actions, especially during times of strife, she has been obliged to reputation of doing good for the public. As an only child, Aiko finds that she has more free time to do what she so pleases, yet has had very little friends during her childhood, making her very excited when doing activities with other students and classmates. Although her parents are very easy on her and less restrictive than other high class families, Aiko still abides by a lady like sort of manner. She finds that her wealth doesn't define who she is, and is happy to lend money to other people on the condition that they actually need it. Generous and caring, Aiko shows a very loving type of personality that only wishes for the best of her friends. Her family of heroes drives her to become a great hero herself, who isn't going into the hero business mainly for the money, but for the opportunity to present herself and uphold the family legacy. She is described to be easy to approach by other people in the community, especially by those that she has been able to form relationships with, especially by her best friend Midori. Since coming into U.A. High, Aiko has presented her friendly behaviour all around school, as she is very welcoming to both student and teacher a like. Although her happy attitude may be found irritating by a few of her classmates, Aiko shows no reason to change it and continue being her cheery self. Being the best friend of fellow U.A. student Midori Crane, Aiko is one of the only people left who knows Midori best. Having grown up with Midori in the same neighbourhood, Aiko remembers her best friend's cheery self, which the two had in common before the incident involving Midori's brother and parents. Aiko can be very understanding and protective of Midori, caring a lot for her friend due to the experiences she has went through. Because of this, Aiko has become one of the only people that Midori genuinely trusts with her life. Although, Aiko can be annoying to Midori at times, as she commonly nags her friend to attend classes every day of the school week as well as complete the allocated homework. Aiko is quick to get her friend back on her feet when she loses attention in class, resorting to throwing scrunched up balls of paper when Midori isn't conscious to the activity of her class. Aiko can mostly be seen with Midori during the school day, only being separated when Aiko must attend other duties in clubs and such. Aiko can get very nervous when she is not around Midori during school, worrying if Midori has chosen to skip classes or having found trouble with any of the school's delinquents. It is this relationship that has encouraged Aiko to allow Midori to stay with her in her house during some days of the week to give Midori proper shelter, compared to the cheap apartment that Midori had rented for herself. She is very active in the school community, as she partakes in most clubs that she is able to enter. No matter what role that Aiko has, she usually makes the best out of it, giving a her potential in order to participate and contribute to the club. Her school life is very driven as she tries to uphold a good friendship and acquaintance with both the fellow students and teachers. She tries to make herself as helpful as she can, offering to help study with other students or even help them complete tasks in the day so to easy their schedule. Aiko views U.A. High as the path to becoming the great hero that she is aiming to be, explaining why she tries to act so much in it in order to gather the best experience and grades possible. She spends most of her school days at U.A., only choosing to go home when she really needs to or just before it reaches evening. She is always at school, even if she is sick which forces her to attend with a mask. Being an organised person, Aiko is always up to date with her assessments and completes them way before the due date, much to the surprise of her classmates. The connections she has made in school as well as the internship that she underwent in her first year has given her a secured spot at Wesley Guinto's hero agency; a spot she is willing to give her all into once she has graduated. One of her lesser known sides to her personality is how aggressive and angry that Aiko can get. Although she is placid, she can however lose her temper under the right circumstances with the right triggers. When angry, Aiko can be very loud and energetic, expressing high frustration that leads Aiko to getting a bit physical. Aiko finds it hard to hate against anyone, but when she does she can hold quite the grudge against the targeted person. She will not enjoy spending time in a certain proximity with said person and will definitely have a hard time talking to them. Aiko doesn't really care who she bursts out at, as she is not afraid to start hitting heroes or villains that manage to anger her. Even though many can manage it, as Aiko doesn't have as much strength as most of her classmates, it can still force people to back away. History Abilities God's Light (ゴドス リト godosu rito) is an Emitter Quirk born from a quirk marriage that gives Aiko the ability to harness and generate energy from within her body which she can then use in combat. There are two forms that her Quirk takes on which provide both a ranged and melee style of fighting. These two are separated into two different categories which give two different qualities for Aiko to make use of, and can also be identified by the certain light that they are made of. The effects of Empower are reasonably dangerous when not trained, which Aiko has learned to do with the training of her parents. Although she may be young, she is acknowledged for having a firm grip on her powers at such a young age, with little chance for misuse. When inappropriately used, Empower can easily be used for destruction, something that Aiko had accidentally caused when finally gaining her powers. The most common use of God's Light by Aiko is seen as black and red energy that is commonly shot through Aiko's fingertips, making her hands temporary laser guns. The energy that Aiko generates comes in the form of lasers which provide enough heat to leave a burning shot. The force that they are also shot with is able to pierce through hard armour, and also knock down brick walls when enough energy is put into the attack. Aiko has full control over the power and effect of her lasers, from empowering them less to cause a stun effect that can be used to apprehend, or even removing much of the lethality of the lasers and use it to push back incoming forces. Overuse of this can overheat Aiko's hands which will leave them unable to use anymore of the ability, even if she is able to recharge. The cooldown period can last from a minimum of thirty minutes to even a full day of no combat. The other side of her quirk relies mostly on harnessing the energy and retaining it inside her body, empowering it in a way that it gives her superhuman qualities. This is identified with a glow of light blue light that streaks all over her body. When used in a preservative manner, the effect of this can go on for a prolonged amount of time, longer than the usual period of usage. By harnessing the energy inside herself, she builds up power that can enhance her capabilities, making her more powerful the more energy she contains. Just like her lasers, Aiko is able to control the effects of this state, either concentrating more power in her legs to make her leap higher or leap further, or more power in her arms to strike faster and harder. This power is kept for close ranged attacks, and can overpower an opponent if they are not too careful. Due to offering the most power in a way however, this also burns up the most energy due to the constant use of the quirk in this state. When the quirk is being overused past its limit, the user will not only suffer fatigue, but Aiko's body will also become extremely hot to the touch due to the amount of energy that she is holding in her body. This is because the energy that Aiko had contained in order to take on the effects of this state is being absorbed back into her body, thus heating it up and burning anyone who touches it. This acts as both a defensive and healing mechanism to ensure that Aiko doesn't sustain any more damage by the time she wakes up. Aiko herself can suffer from the intense heat she gains after overuse, which tries to influence her to rest and stop what she is doing in order to recharge. The body does notably take a longer time to cool down, with a period of a couple of hours to a week in the most extreme cases. Aiko's training to control her quirk has certainly paid off, as she can reflexively use her laser projectiles at will with the simple flick of a wrist. It is the other state of power however that does require her to concentrate for a while. Although it has been improved on, it still requires for Aiko to take her time in order to prepare her body safely for the containment. She cannot instantly jump into this state as the quick generation of energy in her body along with the vulnerable and human state that her body is will damage her greatly. It can either lead to internal burning that will take a while for it to heal or require surgery, or an internal explosion of energy that has a great chance of killing Aiko. Her hands however have succumbed and been familiarised with the special heat and element that energy is, allowing her the ability to touch fire without much problem, to the point where holding a boiling pot of water is just like holding a warm cup of coffee. The tolerance of the exhaustion has also been improved, as overheating has become a major problem only in the past. After training her body to overcome this problem by dispersing the enrgy all throughout at the same time, Aiko is able to last much longer, even when using the second side to her quirk. This in turn makes Aiko's effectiveness last longer whilst also allowing powerful hits to be put in the process. This also made room for more powerful strikes to be developed as the energies have improved in their effect, allowing Aiko to hit even harder against opponents. It comes to a point where she can turn small objects into bullet like projectiles. She mostly uses her quirk nowadays for withstanding damage as it gives her body the durability and structure to endure hard impact strikes from opponents or landings. Her first year at U.A. High has certainly increased Aiko's quirk's capabilities, as she has learned to enhance her skills. She has more control over God's Light than when she had joined the hero training program, finding that the guidance of their teacher last year had greatly improved her ability. She finds that she can use her ability for much longer, having focused on prolonging the use of her quirk to a greater potential. The discovery of enhancing her throat with the energy, thus giving enhancing the pitch and tone of her voice to knock back forces has given her a broader range of attacks to use. However using this technique does damage her throat, making her lose her voice if she uses it too much as well as giving Aiko aches in the neck. Before, Aiko must had to wait a period of time before switching before both modes, but she is now able to swiftly switch between both modes without too much of a problem. * Black Lucifer (): A fully powered attack, it is said to be the limit of Aiko's charging power for a beam to still spare energy for further on. The strongest that Aiko has displayed to fellow students and other heroes, Aiko rapidly charges her finger. The charge goes on for a period of three seconds, where the shot is fired off on the third count. It can shatter exposed bones in a matter of seconds and can blast through metal armour and circuitry. However, she must remain stationary during the whole charging process as any other movement may disrupt the preparation. The heat that is produced from this blast is similar to that of fire and will burn enemies that are hit with it. This can heat up her hand however which can lead to it overheating faster than her normal attacks, forcing her to make every use of this attack count at the needed times. * White Gabriel (): Just like Black Lucifer, White Gabriel is a move that is considered the strongest that Aiko can be and still have energy in reserves. The power is concentrated all into her arms which gleam with light blue light, glowing brighter than any other part of her body. Although Aiko isn't able to hold this technique for long, it makes up its limited time for greater power and strength. Along with this, waves of force follow along the strike, acting almost like projectiles which can knock back opponents. They are shot out as soon as Aiko's fist has stopped after striking, usually entering the target's body of which Aiko had struck at adding more pressure. Aiko is able to land a few punches before reverting back to the state's normal performance. Overall Abilities: Aiko is a proficient hand to hand combatant that is able to take on opponents no matter their size or power. Her quick movements powered by her quirk make her the hero that she is building her reputation to be. Despite the limited time she can use the state of her quirk that mixes well with her martial arts and fighting styles, she makes use of the time period she has. Aiko works to take down opponents as quickly as she can be fore overheating and reverting to her normal state. This can explain her determined movements as her attacks are continuous. She is also quick to get back on her feet to strike back at her opponent. Although not having joined in the entrance exam, he has been described to have been able to take down a multitude of robots in mere seconds, mostly due to the time limit of her quirk and power. Just like her name suggests of being a temporary hero however, Aiko is almost nothing without the usage of her quirk, as without it she would only have her agility to help her. She would be comparable to a quirk-less human being, where she is in her most vulnerable state. Lately, Aiko has improved her ability with the quirk, not only increasing the amount of time she has using it but also without it. Her hand to hand combat has become significantly more pronoun as the effectiveness of her quirk is shown more through it. She also uses the quirk as a counter-measure, and uses the destructiveness of her quirk to work even when she passes out from overuse. Meeting up with Li Jie and her sister has allowed Aiko to train both sides of her quirk to be used more effectively on the field. With God's light, Aiko has shown to have accurate precision as shown when she was able to shoot litter without physically aiming with her sight. Quick Agility: Despite her quirk providing majority of her ability, Aiko has shown to have quick agility and flexibility that she uses to get herself out of situations she can't solve with her quirk. Although she appears fast, it is mostly her attention and quick reactions that make her appear fast mostly. With her capabilities, she is able to draw her laser shots out faster, as well as strike in hits faster when combined with her quirk. All though she mainly uses her agility to quickly defend herself by blocking incoming attacks, she can use the strength provided by her power to give it more punch. She also becomes quite difficult to catch up as she is known to move around during her fighting, evading attacks as they come in. Her speed can only be enhanced with the usage of her quirk, which can also up the speed at which she travels, relatively making her more swifter in her movements. Her agility has shown to have proficiency in the likes of free-running, where she was able to keep up with Jirou and Midori as they travelled over rooftops to reach a junkyard, out of sight of the people below them. Being able to close in distances also help extremely with her quirk, being able to keep up with catapulted rocks and land a punch only seconds after. The reaction speed of Aiko has only been sharpened with every fight she has taken on, and so proves to have some awareness and reflexes to most attacks, but only every truly being caught off her feet when the battle really begins. Equipment Hero Suit: Despite the suit showing her skin, it allows her to cool down significantly thus allowing her to use her quirk longer. Even though this might render her more vulnerable to the cold, she can heat herself up with the usage of her quirk. The suit is made of material that is highly resistant and incapable of breaking when used during her quirk's activation. Trivia *Images are of Rin Tohsaka from the Type Moon series. Category:Class 2-A Category:U.A. Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students